


And All That Is Gone

by AWittyUsernameIndeed



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti is a virus, Dark is a demonic entity, I have plenty of headcanons and shit but I won't bore you with that unless you ask!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWittyUsernameIndeed/pseuds/AWittyUsernameIndeed
Summary: Jack is in LA for a convention.Dark comes to collect his side of the deal at an inopportune time.





	And All That Is Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Act of Self-Defence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726073) by [Egotisticalfloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotisticalfloof/pseuds/Egotisticalfloof). 



> Okay so Who Killed Markiplier? came out while I was writing this and I was like "oh well it's not gonna be accurate to Dark's origin so I may as well discard this" but then I found it a while later and decided to finish and post it anyway so. It's gonna be my version/headcanon of Dark and Anti I guess so don't mind the OOC-ness too much, but feel free to comment anywhere/any way I can spruce the writing up since it's my first fanfic!

“You told me you’d let me in,” Dark says, his aura beginning to split from his body. 

“I- Listen, that was before. That- It doesn’t..” Mark trails off. Suppressing a shiver of fear, he swallows and clears his throat before continuing. “That doesn’t apply anymore. I don’t care if you threaten me or my channel. You can’t act on it while you need my body… You won’t.” 

Dark thinks this over, eyes boring into Mark’s. He’s right. He needs Mark’s body for now, needs the power that he can leech from the fans. None of this shows on his face, however. As far as Mark knows, he’s amused. So he smirks. 

“You think I need you?” Dark says and takes a step forward. 

“You think I wouldn’t hurt you?” Another step. 

“You’re worthless to me.” He was so close Mark could feel his breath. Dark grabs his shoulder. “You’re lucky I haven’t shown you just how useless you are.” He whispers with a raspy voice, his aura flashing and ringing, shadows licking at his feet. 

Mark cowered, sweating bullets. Dark was just acting, and Mark was wrong this whole time. He knew Dark was manipulative, but he didn't realize how much he was in over his head. 

Mark, in shock and fearing not only for his life but also Jack's, who was in his home right now waiting for Mark to return from 'the bathroom' so they could return to their pre-convention video games, made the only impulse decision he felt he could. 

_Ssschk._

 

\---

 

Jack was typing out one of his signature snarky-yet-friendly Twitter replies when his screen began to glitch. 

"Dammit Anti, I don't have time for this right now!" Jack pouted. 

Sure enough, the glitch's face appeared in the flickering phone pixels. However, something seemed to be a bit off. He seemed worried, which was extremely out of the ordinary for him, making Jack worried in turn. 

Anti's broken voice came from the phone's speakers. "Go upstairs," he instructed. 

"Upstairs? Why?" Normally Jack would try to ignore the virus, but this felt important. Anti was never this amicable. Meaning, of course, not at his throat or yelling at him in some form. 

"Something is happening," Anti urged. 

"What's happening? How do you know?" Jack questioned. 

"I can sense it! Now quit asking questions like one o' them stupid, intolerable sluts in a shite horror movie and go!" Anti hissed. That was more like the Anti he knew, Jack thought, but took Anti's advice and shut up. He stood up off Mark's couch and started up the stairs, knowing Anti was taking his closest-to-physical form behind him from the grating sounds of the glitch doing whatever demonic thing it is he does to anchor to this plane that Jack didn't understand. 

Anti's footsteps faded in behind him as they neared the top and heard two voices and a slight ringing. Anti seemed to become more hurried at this, shoving past Jack and running to a door with haste. 

Jack rushed to catch up with Anti where he was frantically twisting and shaking the doorknob. "Anti, calm down! Just turn it slowly!" 

"SHUT UP!" Anti shouted, "It's locked you fuckin' goblin!" 

"Well then stop trying to open it and unlock it!" 

"I AM!" 

Jack didn't know why his nerves were twisted so much about this as well. There was just something about seeing Anti this on-edge where he's usually so carefree and, well, insane to put it matter-of-factly. 

With a final yank from Anti, the lock came undone, pixels vanishing from the makeshift key shape they were in. The door opened, and just then Jack understood why Anti was in such a rush to get in there. 

 

\---

 

Dark's fingers twitched and dug their way into Mark's shoulders, ringing filling the silence louder than usual. Dark looked into Mark's terrified, chocolate-brown eyes then down to where black blood leaked out of the hole left from Mark's athame, trying to find the missing piece of the equation. He took three steps back, putting the distance back between them, head swimming. Nothing was making sense right now. Mark would never... This was not how he planned it at all. Mark wouldn't hurt others on purpose. 

Mark was returning the sentiment, the realisation he had just stabbed a conscious thing wracking his mind. He held the blood-stained athame in a white-knuckled grip with a trembling hand, watching as Dark stepped back with a wide-eyed expression mirroring Mark's. He didn't think he'd ever related to Dark before. He felt even worse understanding now that Dark is capable of feeling more than malice and anger. It felt unreal, like now that he's learned this he can take back his actions and he and Dark can live in harmony or some other fairy tale fuckery. 

It's safe to say that neither Dark nor Mark noticed Anti and Jack step in. 

Dark sinks to the floor in a rare moment of weakness and his mind is blank except for the sound of the athame clattering on the ground and the sight of Mark standing, shaking, supported only by the wall. 

Anti finishes piecing together the scene before Jack and lunges at Mark with a snarl in a sudden moment of rage. Jack barely manages to catch his arm before he does anything rash. 

Mark comes to his senses and cowers away from Anti swiping and cursing at him viciously just out of range of him, held by Jack. 

"YE THICK GOMBEEN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YE'VE DONE, YOU ABSOLUTE TOOL?!" Anti spits, inevitably wrenching himself from Jack's grip and lunging at Mark, pinning him to the wall he was already glued to from fear. 

"I SWEAR I'LL BE THE END OF YA, BUT NOT BEFORE I MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING FUCKING HELL!" 

Anti was shaking with anger, voice distorting to the point where the threats almost weren't as scary as the sheer rage and volume in his tone. 

Jack tries to pry him away, to no avail. "Anti," he stresses, getting shoved back hard by an elbow. "ANTI-" 

"...Anti." 

This one makes him freeze, makes him stop spouting poison-drenched words at Mark. This cracking, quiet voice that sounds a bit more like two voices at the moment.  
Anti turns to Dark, leaving Jack to fret over Mark's stupid safety like a mother bird. 

"Dark..." 

"Come here." Dark rasps, patting the floor beside him in an area not soaked in viscous, shadowy-black blood. 

Anti approaches the bleeding entity and sinks to his knees next to him, not caring much about the blood. Dark immediately slouches against him, and it hits Anti hard just how weak Dark really is right now. He's only known him a short time of 3 years, and he may already be losing him. 

"Dark, I..." His throat contracts as tears well up in his eyes, making it hard to speak. "You're not dying. You're Mister I-Know-Everything, right? You know what to do, you can fix this..." Anti laughs. "Who am I kidding, this was your plan the whole time! That's it right? You're making them feel sympathy for you, making them trust you!" 

Anti laughs a broken laugh. Dark looks at him, depth in his usually-dour eyes. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I can fix this," he whispers, obviously trying to convince himself more than Anti. 

Neither of them had ever shown this much fragility, Dark especially thinking himself above death. When presented with it abruptly, it was quite the harrowing experience.  
Anti huffs a chuckle and clenches his teeth, wiping his eyes. If Dark can't be strong right now, it's up to him. He snakes a hand around Dark's shoulders and plants his hand against Dark's neck comfortingly. 

Dark smiles and leans in to brush his lips against Anti's. Anti brings his other hand up to cradle Dark's face closer. Dark's lips have that tingly feeling again, Anti thinks, that tingly feeling Dark gets when his aura is showing. Like when you get in a hot shower after being outside on a frigid day and your skin is trying to figure out if it's cold or hot...  
He needs Dark, Dark is his everything. His night, his day, his air, his blood, he'll destroy Mark for even thinking of taking him away, he'll- 

Dark parts away and takes a needed breath, his eyes looking more lively and in-control. 

"I can fix this." He says with certainty. "Anti?" 

"Yeah?" He whispers, breath hitching in eager wait to see how he can help his lover survive. 

"I love you," Dark grins. 

Anti's heart breaks, even though it should be swelling. Is he really about to lose Dark? 

Dark lets his eyes shut and sighs contentedly, seeming too relaxed compared to his earlier denial. Anti can see his aura fading away, and chokes out an "I love you too" before his chance slips away. Dark wearily opens his eyes and looks at Anti, then closes them once more, letting his aura wither away entirely. 

“Dark…?” Anti whimpers. 

Dark's full weight slumps against Anti, his shadows slinking out from beneath him to unabashedly chew at his corpse. 

Anti watches, frozen in a state of grief and denial. This, however, doesn’t last for long as his rage quickly returns to him. 

“STOP IT,” he screams at the shadows, his voice ringing louder than a clap of thunder. They immediately slink to beneath Anti's feet as he stands up and stares at Dark’s lifeless body, giving him one last chance to get up and tell him it’s all just an elaborate plan. 

Jack, who calmed Mark and himself down marginally, could only look at the scene as it went down. 

“What the fuck have I done, Jack?” Mark rasps, weary after such a rollercoaster of emotions. 

Anti sighs and leans down, brushes Dark’s hair out of the way and places a farewell kiss to his forehead. He stands and turns away from the sight he doesn’t want to see, subconsciously letting Dark's shadows free to leech on the body. Anti catches Mark's eyes with a storm brewing on his face and marches over to him, pinning him against the wall once more. 

Mark lets out nothing more than a whimper as Anti snakes his hand under his shirt and traces a finger over each of his vitals. He leans in and whispers in a grating, hollow voice.  
“You’re lucky right now, but I WILL be back.” 

Anti vanishes in a black mist as the shadows finished off the body and returned to him, leaving a ringing sound in his midst.  
Mark’s heart was beating out of his chest. Jack gazes, unwavering, at the place Anti simply disappeared from. 

“What the fuck have ye done indeed.” 

 

\---

 

Mark and Jack were sitting on his couch downstairs with blankets and hot chocolate, talking and trying to figure out what the actual fuck happened. 

“But when Anti touched me, other than terrifying it was also… Strange,” Mark said. 

“How so?” Jack wondered. 

“My skin was all…” Mark's hands flailed about meaninglessly, trying to come up with a motion to describe the word. 

“Tingly,” Mark continued. 

“Like he was both hot and cold at once.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Egotisticalfloof's story, "An Act of Self-Defence" because I rarely write but wanted to see Anti with some of Dark's qualities! Huge thanks to them, check it out and comment on it if you liked it as much as I did!
> 
> Leaving a comment helps me improve my writing! This is my first fic and I had no beta reader so don't worry about leaving too many criticisms, the more the better! I also had some vague ideas for a continuation of this ((which would be slightly less OOC)) if people were interested, so leave a kudos or comment or something if that's the case!
> 
> Speaking of OOC, hopefully soon I'll write a more in-character fic, but then again maybe not because I seem to have an addiction to fics where people have something horrible happens to make them completely crack haha
> 
> PS: Don't stab people with your athames, kids, those are for spells only! I just needed a correct-sounding name for a demon killing blade and I couldn't find any online because all that showed up was a knife from Supernatural :P


End file.
